Beginnings
by TheWolf
Summary: ROLO! (sequal to 'What things may come! hint hint read that one first) and i finally got the wedding up yay!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men but Abbie is mine. Type: Romance/adventure Rating: PG-13 NOTE: READ 'What things may come' FIRST  
  
Beginnings  
(sequel to 'What things may come')  
By: TheWolf  
  
After watching some more of the snowball fight Logan lead himself and Ororo to their room. Both where now lying in bed curled up close to each other.  
  
"So how do you plan to tell the others of our wonderful news?" asked Storm as she laid her head on Logan's chest as he had one arm wrapped around, with his free hand he fiddled around with her free hand.  
  
"I dunno but I know ima have fun with it." He chuckled and she laughed and smacked his chest lightly.  
  
"Hey, not cool 'Ro." He moved and pinned her under him keeping his weight on his knees as he tickled her.  
  
"Ahh! Logan" she laughed "stop it!" she moved to try to wiggle her way free.  
  
"Hell naw, you started" he laughed and continued to tickle her.  
  
"Ahh! Can't." she laughed ". breath"  
  
he stopped and moved off of her "Ruin my fun."  
  
"Of course."  
  
He chuckled and shook his head at her. "Come on, It's about dinner time and I'm starved." He got off the bed and held his hand out to her and which he happily took and got off the bed.  
  
"Turn around" she smiled.  
  
He did as told and she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached down to help support her on his back as he moved and carried her piggy back style all the way down to the dinning area.  
  
Once they reached the dinning area it was already packed with students and teachers, he put Ororo and she walked towards the adult table and took her seat.  
  
Logan stayed behind some and watched her walked to the table and smiled to himself. He was still amazed that she was going to have their child and they where going to get married, lost in thought he didn't notice Abbie make her way to him at full speed.  
  
"Daddy!" she ran at him and didn't bother to slow down.  
  
He looked at her and thought 'Oh shit' he braced himself for the impact that never came. Abbie had slid to a stop right before him. He looked down at her and saw her laughing her butt off and he shook his head. "Weirdo."  
  
"Yup!" she reached up at him indicating she wanted to be held. He bent fown and picked her up and carried her using one arm, then walked to the tale and took his seat naxt to Storm and placed Abbie on his thigh.  
  
Once plates and food where passed and drinks where served everyone started to dig in and eat.  
  
Rogue looked up towards Storm and dropped her fork and grabbed onto Jean's and Remy's shoulder. "Oh mah gawd."  
  
Storm looked at rogue and smiled.  
  
Logan also looked at Rogue "It's about damn time someone noticed."  
  
Gambit winced "Rogue chere, ease up on Remy's shoulder."  
  
"Yeah Rogue, and what is Logan talking about?"  
  
She pointed "Ororo's wearing an engagement ring."  
  
Everyone looked at the small group and smiled or laughed some even clapped.  
  
"de Wolverine actually asked stormy to marry him?"  
  
"Hell yeah. I asked her."  
  
"So you pick a date?"  
  
"No." said Storm  
  
"But soon.. I mean we want to get married before the baby is born."  
  
"Oh..wait!, what?!.........Sugah you just say baby?"  
  
"Yeah I did." He gave a goofy grin.  
  
Author: soooooo sry the sequal took forever! But I got the first chapter up! Yay! Anyways tell me what u think. Should I continue with it or what? Give me ideas! I need some! 


	2. beginnings 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men but Abbie is mine. Type: Romance/adventure Rating: PG-13 NOTE: READ 'What things may come' FIRST  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Beginnings  
  
(sequel to 'What things may come')  
  
By: TheWolf  
Part 2  
  
After finding out the news that Logan and Ororo were going to get married the girls started to talk about wedding plans and baby names, the crown in the dinning area slowly started to disperse and Abbie moved and made her way to the other children that lived there and started to make friends and find her place. On the other hand Logan was stuck with the woman and the questions they where asking him, after a while he started to get fidgety and move around a lot in his seat. Seeing this Storm tried her best not to laugh but instead ended up giggling.  
  
Gambit was watching this and was already starting to feel bad for Logan so he got up and put his dishes away and went to look for Kurt. "Where be Gambits friend Kurt?" he asked himself as he walked out of the kitchen and headed for the rec-room and found the blue elf on his hunches watching tv "Der be gambits mon ami." He smiled.  
  
"Oh no vhat do you Vant?" said Kurt noticing the way that Gambit had smiled.  
  
"Just a plan for us, de guys ta go out and have some good ole' fun before de wolverine gets hitched. Plus I tink de poor man is in the dinnin' area and slowly dieing of boredom. So come on get Logan and Scott and I'll meet you 2 in de garage and we can take off."  
  
"vhere do you plan on going?"  
  
"Dunno I'll tink of something, now go."  
  
Kurt sighed then teleported and popped up in the dinning area and put a hand on Logan and Scotts shoulder "Sorry ladies, your men will be returned at a later evening" he chuckled then teleported to the garage where Gambit was in a car waiting.  
  
The women coughed on the smoke that Kurt left behind. Jean and Storm chuckled and shook there heads and then they got back to work once again.  
  
"Well what ya'll waitin fo'? git in" said Gambit  
  
Kurt, Scott and Logan all looked at each other and grinned then ran for the car and hopped in. Logan took the front passenger seat and Kurt and Scott taking the back. Gambit drove down the driveway and onto the street  
  
"Okay so where we going gumbo?" asked Logan  
  
"Oh I was tinkin' about a lil' place called Wolfs Lair."  
  
"Vhat?!" Kurt sounded a little panicked.  
  
"Relaxe mon ami." Said Gambit  
  
"You do relies Wolf's Lair is the toughest Bar around here right?"  
  
"All the more fun" said Logan while grinning Kurt saw Logan grin "oh-oh" he panicked some more.  
  
Logan turned and looked at them "come on we're X-men for god sake we can handle this."  
  
A while later they found themselves sitting around a table drinking some beers and talking about different things as 3 big guys walked up to the table  
  
"Move. You're at our table." Said the leader that looked very pissed and very hammered, he was about 6 feet tall with a big build, which made Logan grin more happily; He needed a challenge.  
  
Kurt and Scott looked at Gambit with a 'I told you so.' Look.  
  
Gambit just grinned and shrugged his shoulders, then looked up and the guy. "Ello fellas."  
  
Dean the Biggest repeated himself. "Move you're at our Table."  
  
"Yeah." Said Ken and Dan simultaneously, backing Dean up.  
  
Dean moved closer to Kurt thinking that he'd be easy to get to but Logan got up and shoved him away from Kurt. Once Ken and Dan realized what was happening they jumped in and went after Logan. Gambit wasn't going to let that happen so he took Ken the smaller one and Scott and Kurt took Dan, whom was just as big as Dean.  
  
Logan grunted as he took a punch but then delivered a few of his own blows.  
  
Gambit managed to pick Ken up and slam him on the tables counter top and breaking the table while at it.  
  
Kurt distracted Dan and Scott easily came in and knocked Dan out.  
  
After a while Kurt, Scott, Gambit and Logan where the ones standing.  
  
Logan looked at the 3 drunken, beaten and unconscious men and turned his head and spit some blood on the floor. "Well that was fun."  
  
Author's note: I KNOW!!! I sry it took forever to get up but I got busy with school my parents, work, Explorers Academy, Friends, Homework, and my Drawings, not to mention writers block. Anyways this is up and sorry if it's kinda short I promise to post more soon. Tell how u like it and remember this is the sequel to 'What Things May Come' so read that first!! 


	3. Beginnings 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men but Abbie is mine. Type: Romance/adventure Rating: PG-13 NOTE: READ 'What things may come' FIRST  
  
Beginnings  
  
(sequel to 'What things may come')  
  
By: TheWolf  
Part 3  
  
"Well that was fun." Grinned Logan as he looked at Gambit who chuckled and shook his head as he tossed a wad of money that he pick pocketed as he fought.  
  
"I sink ve better get going before the police arrive." Said Kurt.  
  
"Yeah Kurt's right, lets go." Said Scott as he headed for the door as the others followed. followed.  
  
A while later they arrived at the mansion by that time most of the students where in bed leaving a few awake.  
  
After gambit parked they all tiredly got out of the jeep and headed to their rooms.  
  
Kurt teleported to his room and collapsed on his bed falling asleep even before he hit the thing, leaving Gambit to do the same thing to his own bed.  
  
Scott went to his and smiled at Jeans' sleeping form. Not caring about making a mess he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around Jean.  
  
She woke feeling Scotts arm wrap around her and she turned to face him seeing that he had a few cuts and bruises she got worried "My god are you okay?"  
  
He smiled and kissed the top pf her head "I am now."  
  
She smiled "Are you trying to flatter me?"  
  
"I don't know, is it working?"  
  
"I don't know, you want to find out?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?" he moved closer to her and started to kiss her, she moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him drawing him closer while deepening their kiss.  
  
Logan made it up to the attic where him and Ororo shared a room. Once he reached the door he walked in closing the door behind him.  
  
Ororo looked up at him with a caps of a pen between her teeth and smiled at him, seeing that his clothes were slightly ripped she moved the cap from her mouth. "Have fun?"  
  
He looked at her a little caught up in his thinking making a mental note that she looked gorgeous in a silk PJ outfit with her hair up in a messy bun that was held up by a bed with a few strands of her white hair falling over her face. "Umm... uh-huh/" he gave a slight nod and shook his head a little trying to get his bearings straight. "Yeah, I had fun." He said as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed it on to the chair of their desk and walked to their bed. "What are you doing up this late anyways?" he asked as he sat at the foot of the bed and untied his boots and took them off along with his socks.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. And Abbie was having a little nightmare. But she's okay. I settled her down and put her back to bed, then I started to miss you and then kept myself busy by grading papers." She looked at him.  
  
"Missed me?" he smiled at her and moved so that he leaned closer to her and kissed her, one hand tossed the pen and the papers she was grading on the floor next to the bed as his other roamed her body only to stop on her abdomen. Which he then broke their kiss and looked down at her stomach which held both hers and his precious cargo. He gently pushed her back on the bed and started to kiss her abdomen slowly and softly.  
  
As he did that Storm reached down and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
He stopped and looked u at her. "I Love you 'ro." He moved his head upwards having his lips meet hers for a passionate kiss.  
  
A/N: yay other chapter!! Finally, *shakes fist at writers block* anyways tell me what u think. Hopefully I still have readers, next chapters is the wedding and I'm always getting that down on paper so yay!! Please R/R and give me ur thought and suggestions. -TheWolf 


	4. the Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men but Abbie is mine. Type: Romance/adventure Rating: PG-13 NOTE: READ 'What things may come' FIRST  
  
Beginnings  
  
(sequel to 'What things may come')  
  
By: TheWolf  
Part 4  
  
A couple months later Logan woke up to Ororo's voice and a smack to the ass "Logan get up, we need to get ready for the wedding."  
  
He groaned taking having it take him a while to register what Ororo said 'The wedding, our wedding.' He jerked out of bed. "Shit, are we late?"  
  
"No, but start getting ready the others already are, I'll be our with the girls all day and you have my cell number so call me if you need anything it will be on at all times and same goes with yours." She walked to him and kissed him. "I love you, see you at the end of the aisle."  
  
"Mmm." He muttered "Love ya too Darlin, see ya in a few hours." He kissed her lightly. "Now go on." He playfully smacked her ass.  
  
"Hey behave." She laughed as she headed out of their room.  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to to tonight."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." She giggled.  
  
Logan chuckled and shook his head and closed the door and started to get ready.  
  
Hours later, Logan didn't realize how nervous he was until he stood in front of the whole mansion, and next to Kurt who was the priest.  
  
As the music came on and people started to walk down the aisle he smiled at Abbie whom was the flower girl. When she got into place he looked at the brides maids and grooms men walk down the aisle in pairs and then taking there places.  
  
Storm took a deep breath to calm her self.  
  
Professor Xavier looked up at her from her side "Relaxe Ororo, do not worry everything will go well. Besides Logan is just as nervous as yourself."  
  
She laughed some at the thought of Logan being nervous.  
  
"Now come on." They both moved together side by side.  
  
"Thank you for giving me away on my wedding day Charles."  
  
Xavier smiled "It's an honor." They moved into the white aisle and everyone watching stood and smiled as Ororo and the professor made there way to the front.  
  
Logans jaw dropped and his breath slightly caught in his chest as he watched Ororo and the Professor make their way to him. He looked at the beautiful dress that she was wearing and remembered when she was getting worried about not being able to fit in it with her growing stomach and he told her not to worry that she'd look beautiful even if she walked down the aisle in sweats and one of his old t-shirts.  
  
Ororo and the Professor finally made it to Logan and Logan happily held out his hand to take Ororos.  
  
The Professor smiled "Congratulations to the both of you."  
  
Ororo smiled "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Professor." Smiled Logan  
  
Xavier smiled and wheeled to his spot, and Logan and Ororo both held each others hands "Ya look great." He winked at Storm.  
  
Storm smiled "And you look absolutely tempting."  
  
Logan chuckled and they both faced Kurt and paid Attention to what he was saying.  
  
Kurt smiled at them and then turned his sight towards the guests. "Ve are gathered here in the sight of God and these vitnesses to unite Logan and Ororo in holy matrimony. It is said, It is not good for man to be alone. I vill make a helper suitable for him. Logan and Ororo, the vows you are about to take are not to be taken vithout careful thought and prayer. For in them you are committing yourselves exclusively the one to the other for as long as you both shall live. This love is not to be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is only to be dissolved by death. The relationship of marriage is especially meaningful. As you are obedient to the vord of God, and allow God to control your relationship, your home vill be the place of joy and testimony to the vorld that God intends." He looked at the Professor. "who gives this voman to be vedded to this man?" The Professor spoke proudly "I do." Kurt gave a nod "Very vell." He looked at Logan and Ororo "Is this the commitment you have come here to make?" Both Logan and Ororo spoke "It is." Kurt gave a nod "Please face each other, and repeat after me" Logan and Ororo did as told. "I, Logan take thee, Ororo, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Said Logan as repeated Kurt word for word Kurt looked at Ororo "I, Ororo, take thee, Logan, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Ororo did the same and repeated word for word. "May I have the rings? The circle, the emblem of eternity; and gold, the emblem of that vhich is least tarnished and most enduring. It is to show how lasting and imperishable is the faith and love now mutually pledged." Spoke Kurt. Gambit took out the rings from his pocket and handed them to Kurt, which then Kurt placed Ororo's ring in Logan's hand and Logan's ring in Ororo's hand. Kurt looked at Logan "Logan repeat after me. I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness." Logan did so and placed Ororo's ring on her left ring finger. Kurt looked at Ororo "Ororo repeat after me. I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness." Ororo did so and placed Logan's wedding band on his left ring finger. Kurt smiled and spoke to everyone "As the union now formed is to be ended only by death, it becomes you to consider the duties you now solemnly assume. If these be remembered and faithfully discharged they vill add to the happiness of this life, lightening by dividing its inevitable sorrows, and heightening by doubling all its blessedness. But if these obligations be neglected and violated, you cannot escape the keenest misery as well as the darkest guilt. It is the duty of the husband to provide for the support of his vife, to shelter her from danger, and to cherish for her a manly and unchanging affection, it being the command of God's Vord that husbands love their wives even as Christ loved the church and gave his own life for her. It is the duty of the vife to reverence and obey her husband, and to put on the ornament of a meek and quiet spirit, vhich is, in God's sight, an ornament of great price, His Vord commanding that vives be subject unto their own husbands, even as the church is subject unto Christ. It is the duty of both to delight each in the society of the other, to remember that in interest and in reputation, as in affection, they are to be henceforth one and undivided; to preserve an inviolable fidelity, and to see to it that vhat God has joined together man never tears apart." Kurt paused for a moment the looked at Logan and Ororo. "By the authority committed unto me by the state, and inasmuch as you, Logan and Ororo, have committed yourselves to one another before God and in the presence of these vitnesses, I pronounce you husband and vife." He paused for a second then looked at Logan. "You may kiss the Bride." Logan didn't have to be told twice as he leaned closer to her and pissed her deeply and passionately as everyone else cheered, whooped and whistled. Kurt chuckled "I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Munroe." Logan had chosen to take after Storms last name seeing that he didn't remember his. Logan and Storm walked down the aisle followed by the flower girl, Brides maids and Grooms men and headed for the south east part of the grounds for the reception. A while later after the photographer took pictures of Logan and Ororo as well as with Abbie and friends they sat as a long table in front of their guest. "How ya holding up?" he looked at Ororo "Good, though I cant say I can't wait till this is over and we take off to Hawaii." She smiled Logan chuckled "Aint gonna argue with that." Gambit walked up to them "DJ says its time for your lil Dance while food is being passed." Logan sighed and looked at Ororo "Can I argue with that?" he teased She laughed "No." Logan sighed and got up and helped Ororo "Yes ma'am." He lead her to the Dance floor as the DJ maid the announcement and started a song, and all turned to watch Logan and Ororo as they took there first dance as husband and wife. After they're dance others took turns dancing with the bride and groom. Abbie walked up to Logan and tugged on his tux "Daddy." Logan looked down at her "Yeah Darlin'?" "Kin I dance with you?" Logan chuckled and excused himself from the dance partner he already had and picked Abbie up in his arms and started to dance with her. A while later everyone had already ate and had time to talk and congratulate Logan and Ororo, Gambit got up seeing that Champaign and apple cider where passed out he called for everyone's attention once everyone was focused on him he smiled "As Logans best man, I guess it be a good time for de toast. I've know Logan and Ororo for quiet some time now, much like most of ya'll here. Logan for his Smartassed comments, bite me attitude and his outbursts" quite a few people laughed "but also for his loyalty, respect, bravery and honor. As for Ororo we have known her for her friendship, beauty, respect, and love as a friend, mentor, mother and sister. Seeing how much Logan and Ororo grew and finally got there act together" once again people laughed "I can't think of them being with out each other. They have something that is so pure and deep, and all I can say is I wish you both the best." He rose his glass of Champaign as others followed and looked at Logan and Ororo "To the Bride and Groom." He took his drink and others followed and cheered Logan and Ororo. A while later they announced the flower toss and all the single women grouped together as Ororo laughed and turned around and tossed the flowers over her head. Women jumped trying to catch it only having it land on Jubilees lap. Jubilee looked down at the flower bouquet "Ahhh maaan, why me?" Rogue looked at her and laughed "Well get up and flaunt it girl." She laughed "Might as well." She got up and did so, people laughed all having a good time. Someone in the crown yelled "Now the girdle." Logan laughed knowing it was Scott who yelled it. "Hey One-Eye aint ya married?" Scott laughed and looked over at Jean, whom was also laughing. "Fine." Said Logan as he grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the now cleared dance floor and motioned for Storm to come to him. She smiled and walked over to him and he helped her sit on the chair. While that was happening, the single men crowded to catch the girdle. Logan looked at Ororo and winked at her then gently placed his hand on her leg and moved it to that her foot reached on his knee. "Watch out boy's." said Logan as he slowly started to lift the hem of her dress. Guys in the crowd whooped, hollered and whistled. "Go Logan!" yelled one person. Logan stopped just above mid thigh and slid the girdle off then covered her leg back up, then moved her foot off of his knee and got up and faced the guy and then hooked it on his fingers and shot it in the air. Guys jumped for it yelling "mine" or "I got it" only to have it hit Gambit in the head and then getting caught on his belt. He looked down at it and picked it up with an index finger and looked at Logan "trying ta tell Gambit somethin' mon ami?" Logan shrugged "Guess your gonna have ta figure that out on your own." A bit after that Logan and Ororo cut their wedding cake and fed each other a bite, Logan stood and called for everyone's attention, once he did he started to speak "I want ta thank everyone for coming, and you all more then welcome ta stay. But right now me and 'Ro need ta get ready for our flight to our honeymoon.....thanks again and I guess we'll see ya in a week or so." He smiled then excused himself and Ororo as they headed into the mansion to get ready. Once Logan and Storm were ready they walked down to the garage where they were met by Abbie, Scott and Jean. Logan put there bags in the truck and walked over to them and crouched down so that he was eye level with Abbie. "Okay squirt, gimme a hug." She smiled at gave him a bear hug "I'll miss you." He smiled and kissed the side of her head "I know, but I want you to be good. Scott and Jean are gonna watch after you. And u can call us anytime okay." She gave a nod "Okay daddy." "Okay." He smiled at kissed the side of her head again then muttered "give them hell." he let her go as she giggled and got up and looked at Scott and Jean. "Thanks for watching her." Jean smiled "It's no problem, just go on and have fun. I guess this is what we can call practice." Scott beamed as he smiled. "Right." Chuckled Logan, as he walked to his truck and got in; and started it up. Ororo did the same with Abbie "Be good okay sweetie." Abbie gave a nod "I will mommy." she hugged Ororo and kissed her cheek. Ororo hugged her back and kissed her cheek then let go of her and got up and hugged Scott and Jean. "Thanks for everything. See you in a week." "See you in a week." Smiled Jean as she waved bye to her as she got in the truck next to Logan and took off to the airport where they'd use the professors' personal Airplane to get to Hawaii for they're Honeymoon.  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally! I finished with the wedding. Don't forget to R/R. I should be starting on the honeymoon and trust me, if ur still a youngin skip that chapter. -TheWolf 


End file.
